Pumpkin Soup
by VexenIV
Summary: Zexion cooks dinner and Demyx decides to help keep him from getting bored. Written for Zemyx day-Oneshot


(Zexion's P.O.V)

"…Demyx? What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. The blonde was dancing around the cooking area with bubbles popping and water boiling in a strange beat that he was dancing too. Strangely enough, it sounded…good…

"Oh! Hi Zexy!" he laughed breathlessly as he shook his hair out of his face and came to sit down while all the sounds died down.

"…what were you doing?" I asked again and he looked up at me grinning.

"Making music!" he chirped and I sighed. Should've seen that one coming…

"Right…try not to make a mess…I'd rather not have to clean up more than I have to tonight…" I muttered as I flushed crimson at the sight of a flushed and panting Demyx.

"Ok…" he murmured as I moved into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Speaking of mess's…I have to cook dinner tonight…

"Hey, Demyx…what do you want for dinner?" I asked and he thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Soup!" I pondered the thought for a while before deciding on a decision.

"Ok…what type?"

"Um…I dunno…" he answered and I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"I'll just make something up then," I answered and moved over to the fridge to check and see what was in there; a pumpkin, tomatos, carrots, broccoli, jams, milk, apples, pears, mandarins, avocados, watermelon, some leftovers and eggs. I thought before moving to the pantry and going through it.

"Whatchya planning on?" a voice in my ear asked quietly and I shrieked in shock. Stumbling forwards into the cupboard, I spun around once I'd caught my balance and glared at the blonde that was laughing loudly and clutching at his stomach.

"That wasn't funny," I growled as he continued laughing. My hands clenched and I blushed again. "Demyx…it wasn't funny…" I muttered as he just laughed. I huffed and stepped over the nocturne that had fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter to leave the laughter in the kitchen.

Moving into the library, I pulled a cook book from the shelves and flipped through it to find a recipe for pumpkin soup. My head was still pounding and my emotions were flying. Finally finding a recipe for it, I memorised it and moved back to the corner of the library I was in before going the kitchen and sat down to read.

IVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIXIVIX

"Whatchya doin little dude?" a voice above me asked a couple of hours later and I looked up in slight surprise.

"Reading…" I answered and went back to my book. Xigbar, who had been sitting on the roof, floated down and landed on a beanbag beside me.

"Shouldn't you be making dinner?" he asked and I blinked.

"What's the time?" I asked calmly.

"5:54…" he answered after looking at his watch.

"Shit…" I muttered and quickly put a bookmark in the book I was reading and rushed from the library. Reaching the kitchen, I rushed in and quickly washed my hands before beginning to cut up the pumpkin.

Preoccupied with the cooking, I didn't notice the pantry opening ever so slightly and a figure slip through it, or the same figure slip up behind me. It was only when the figure decided to wrap his arms around my waist in a hug that my eyes bugged in shock. The knife came down harder and I just barely missed my finger as I glanced over my shoulder, only to find a head of blonde hair resting on my shoulder and a warm body pressed up behind mine.

"Hey Zex…" Demyx whispered into my ear.

"Damnit Demyx! That was dangerous," I scolded as he laughed lightly but made no attempt to move. I sighed and began cutting up the pumpkin again, only too aware of the warm body pressed up against mine. "Um…Demyx…?" I began after a few moments of distracted work.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could move please? It's kinda hard to work while you're like that…"

"Really?" he asked with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah…it is…" I muttered and he loosened his grip a little bit and moved back a few steps. The cold air hit me and I shivered as it got in between us. "Cold?" he asked and I nodded slightly before trying to focus on the pumpkin in front of me. I didn't notice the grin as he wrapped his arms around my waist again and pressed himself against my back again. I blushed again and was thankful that the kitchen was empty. "Demyx…" I began and he murmured into my ear again. "Yeah?"

Shudders wracked my body from the slight pleasure that he was inflicting and I felt him smirk beside my ear as he pressed himself closer. "Can you…move back please?" I asked and he whined quietly. I sighed and gave in when pangs of guilt hit me with great force. "Fine…don't worry about it…" I murmured and began working again, trying to ignore Demyx pressed up behind me.

Pulling myself out of Demyx's grasp for a couple of seconds, I bent down to grab a saucepan out of the cupboard and put the pumpkin on to boil. Leaning back against the bench, I blushed lightly when I felt Demyx's gaze on me. "Demyx? What are you doing?" I asked when he moved in front of me.

"This…" he murmured and leant in to press his mouth against mine. My eyes widened in shock for a few seconds as time seemed to pause around us. I felt his arm slip around my waist as he pulled me closer and my body responded unintentionally. My eyes slipped closed and I raised my arms up to wrap around his neck. A soft moan escaped my throat as he bit down lightly against my bottom lip and nibbled it before pulling back. I stood there, breath a little uneven and trying to figure out what just happened.

"Um…" was what I began with as he grinned, teal coloured eyes dancing with happiness. "D-Demyx?" I asked and he hmm'd as he stepped away from me to walk towards the door. "What did you…just do?" I asked he stopped to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Like me to repeat it?" he asked slyly and I blushed before nodding. He grinned and waltzed over to me happily and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips against mine again. I kissed back sooner this time as my eyes slipped closed and my arms slipped up around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me again. I pressed up against the bench as he pressed up against me and bent down slightly to tilt his head more. I felt a hand leave its resting place on my body as he attempted to gain access to my mouth with his tongue. The hand that was roaming ran itself up my sides and I moaned into his mouth quietly. Demyx took that opening and began exploring my mouth with his own tongue. I whimpered quietly as I felt my knee's shake and he lifted me up and sat me on the bench. He broke the kiss as both of us panted for air and I attempted to check the pumpkin quickly. I didn't quite manage to stand up by myself as my knee's buckled and Demyx caught me before I hit the floor.

"Thanks…" I gasped as he helped me over to the stove and I poked the pumpkin with a fork. It wasn't quite done yet. Glancing at the time, I noticed the time read 6:18.

'40 minutes' I thought as I clung to Demyx. Dinner had to be served at 7:00 on the dot. Xemnas was strict about his schedule and didn't like to have it disturbed. I poked the pumpkin again and found that it was done. I attempted to stand straight without Demyx again and succeeded. I sent him a quick smile as I moved the pot from the heat and poured the water out before dumping all the pumpkin onto the sink and began to skin it.

"Hey…Dem…can you check the fridge for some cream for me please? And some oregano?"

"Sure," he answered and moved off to do so. I continued peeling pumpkin into the pot as it got mushed up. "Zexy…we don't have any…"

"We don't?" I asked as I turned my head to face him and I saw him shake his head. I bit my lip before throwing him some munny. "Can you run down to twilight town and grab some for me quickly please?" I asked in sweet voice. He nodded and glanced at me concerned. "You gonna be ok?" I nodded and went back to peeling. I sensed a portal opening before the room became empty and it closed. I sunk into my own thoughts again until the melodious nocturne came back.

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I started in shock. "Demyx…" I murmured and he kissed just below my ear. I smiled at him as he placed the cream and oregano on the bench in front of me and the arm that had let go instantly went back to its original place around my waist. "Thanks…" I murmured and he laughed.

"It's ok. I swear, that cashier gave me such a weird look when I bought the stuff. Maybe it was my hood…" he thought and I laughed.

"Possibly." I began mashing the pumpkin and put it on to cook with some water and poured the cream in once it had boiled for a bit again. Finely chopping up the Oregano, I threw a handful of it into the pot along with the cream and turned the heat down for it to simmer. Glancing at the time again, it read 6:42. I sighed and rocked back into Demyx's embrace gently. I felt him smile as he pressed a kiss into my neck. I turned my head to face his and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled. "What was that for?" he asked gently as I turned away from facing him.

"For being sweet," I answered and he laughed. I smiled and just rested happily in his embrace. "…Hey, Dem…" I began awkwardly after a few minutes and he made a sound of acknowledgement. "What are we?"

"What do you want us to be? Personally, I'd like us to be dating…" he murmured and I laughed lightly.

"Same…" I smiled and he grinned.

"Love you…" he whispered and I blinked before staring at the pot. It wasn't until then that I'd realised that the feelings I'd been having had stopped. A smile crossed my lips as I turned in his arms and pressed another kiss against his lips. "I love you too," I murmured and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down for a long kiss.

I pulled back a few minutes later as I glanced at the time again. It read 6:54. "I should get dinner ready. Want to give me a hand?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. I pulled some bowls out and served the soup up. Demyx left with some spoons to set the table and I placed the bowls on a tray to carry them in. Putting some toast on to cook before walking into the dining hall, I placed them down in the 13 spots before returning returned to the kitchen and placing some more toast on to cook. It popped and I managed to get a few pieces done and buttered before Demyx came back into the kitchen. He pressed a quick kiss to my neck as he grabbed one plate of buttered toast. "Everyone's here except Xemnas," he announced and I quickly finished up with the second plate of toast.

"Good, let's go." I muttered and carried the second plate in and set it on the table before sitting down. Demyx sat down in the spare seat beside me and quickly struck up a conversation with Axel who was talking to Roxas cheerfully. I sat there waiting for Xemnas to turn up. Once he did, we all began eating and the table got rather noisy. Xemnas making small talk to Saix, who sat beside him. Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord talking noisily; Axel, Demyx and Roxas all laughing because of something; Marluxia gossiping with Larxene while pointing at Vexen who was going through some formula that was on a piece of paper with Lexaeus.

I just sat there while sinking into my own thoughts again and stared at the soup I'd cooked. I couldn't taste its flavour for some reason, but everyone else seemed to find it nice. I glanced up in shock as everything went quiet and I stared at Marluxia and Larxene in shock. I took a drink of water and it emptied. I stood up to go refill it and got to the door but looked back to see if everything was back to normal or different. They were laughing, as were most people, but I couldn't hear anything. I glanced at Demyx and noticed that he was looking at me concerned as my vision suddenly blurred and an image showed itself to me. A blond girl in a white dress, calling out for help. She was about the same age as Roxas and was falling into darkness. She fell until she landed in a pit and sat there crying while calling out for help. Her voice was the only thing that I could hear.

Suddenly, my vision cleared and I realised my breathing was erratic and I had collapsed into the floor. "Zexion! Zexion!!" A voice called and I smelt blood. Sitting up carefully as my vision swam, I noticed blood running down my arm from a cut where the glass I'd dropped had smashed. Glancing up, I saw Demyx and Vexen gazing at me concerned as I attempted to stand up. "Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded. I wouldn't say anything for now. Xemnas would just interrogate me to talk and I wasn't up to it at the moment. Attempting to stand up, Demyx gave me a hand as I could barely support my own weight.

"I'm taking him back to his room to sleep." He announced and before anyone could say anything, a portal had formed over us and we had reappeared in his room. Demyx sat me down on his bed and made me lie down. "You alright?" he asked quietly as he began wrapping up the injury I'd received after checking it for glass. I nodded and closed my eyes. A pair of lips pressed themselves to mine and my eyes opened just enough to look at the blond above me. His eyes were worried as he pressed another kiss to my temple. "I'll clean up for you." He whispered and I thanked him before he disappeared through another portal and unconsciousness claimed me.

I woke up a few hours later as Demyx snuggled in beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Dem?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" I murmured and turned around so I was facing him enough to place a light kiss on his forehead.

"Don't mention it, now sleep. You'll need it tomorrow…" he muttered and I laughed before linking my fingers with his and snuggling into him while falling asleep.

"Night Dem," I whispered as darkness took over me again.

"Love you," he whispered into my ear before I completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Happy (late) Zemyx day pplz!

:3

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
